phoenix wright turnabout of twelve brothers
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix must damn the witch CAN HE DO IT
TURNABOUT OF TWELVE BROTHERS

by berrylawn

one day in a time there were twleve royal brothers their names were ben harry dick ron mark hershel luke barry bobby john miles and ryan. they were happy until benny was found dead in the cellar by their sister bet. beth screamed and called for help and the king and queen came to help.

"what how" said king larry

"i though they ran away" sad queen bobette

"we must call a lawyer but who" said the king.

MEANWHILE

phoenix wright was at home cleening the toylet because it was a very fun way to pass the tiem so he dos it everyday. suddentl the phoen rang

"hello said phonix

"are you a lawyer" said phone

"yeah my nam is phoenix right ace attorny" said wronix

"oh goo" said the phone and a hand came out and it pulled him in.

phoenix woke up in a royal bed in a rolay bedroom and someone shook him mawake.

"photnxi write are you awake sir" said larry

"larry tf are you doing here"

"i am king larry not larry buttz"

"oh ok" said photic

"we need you to defend out dauter" siad the king

"whoois yur doter" said the phoenix

"my daughter is the princess bath"

"ok" siad phenix and he started his invesigtion

phoenx went to the castle cellar and examined the place

"hmm there are 12 coffins around here" said phonix and he noticed something inside one of them

"HOLY CRRAP THE ITS HODY" he yelled when he saw bens body inside "i cant beleeve the police missd this" sed pheenis

pehotix luked around some more and found a black feather under inside a coffin.

"times up" said a gard "time to go to cout" and he arrested phenix and dragged him to cort

"cort his in session" siad udgey who had also been draggde inside the phone

"im reduy udgey" siad nic

"im also redy your hor" prosecutor grimm who had a WHIP?

"WTF ARE U DOING WIT DAT" yelld ohenix but he got wipt

"im here to convict the little brat" yelled grimm von karma and the galry booed at him but then he flung his whip aroud the glaery hitting them all.

"AND IF ANY OF YU BASTERDS GET IN MY WAY I WILL WIP YU AL DED!" shout grimm "NOW FOR MY STATE! de brat MURDER HER BROTHER! AND I HAV PROOFS!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"do you have a watness" siad judge

"yes" siad grim and he summond a brotehr luke to the stand"

"hi am look this is what i saw erlier" said luke

WITNES TESTIMY

"the girl draggd my broter into teh room and she stabbed him she then hid him in a coffin and left"

"OBJECTION" siad phenix "the door was lockt the entire tiem"

"DAMN I FORGOT"

"thne how did he witness the criem phoenx" siad grimm

"its simpl there was a small windo w"

"but the criem couldnt be seen" shout grimm wipping him

"OBJECTIEN" yelled phenx "he went true it"

"how" gasped grimm relizing he was fukt

phoenix present de the feather

"TAKE THAT" he yelled and pinted "he was a bird at the time and so were his brohters"

"WHAT" yellked the cort

"the bethres wer cursted by a bad woman and if the girl maed a sound theyd return but oned be killd"

"u mean"

"yes she was blackmailing her and she is the real killer"

udgey banged his gavel

"bring this heinus old bitch to the stand!" raged udgey

DURING RECESS

"pheonix do you realy think shes the killre" siad the king and kween

"i do" sid phonx "i just need to prove it"

then the guard who arested potrix came in

"hey u atorney yull need this" and he handed him a card sying

"when girl speak kill them when no speak 7 years bring back on by one" said de words

"ok thanks u" siad phoenix

AFTER RECESS

cort is bac in sssion" said udgeye

grimm whipper his desk "old woman GET IN HER NOW!" HIS VOICE BOOM THE COURT AND IT EXPLODE!

"WAT" shout pheonix "WAT HAV YU DON!"

"EVACUATE EVRYOE!" shout udgey and dey ran but pheonix tackle de woman so she cudnt escap from court

they had de rest of the triel outside

"TANKS GRIMM!" shout pheonix

"woops sorry" siad grimm swetting "but anyway OLD WOMAN GET OUT HERE NOW!" grimms voice didnt boom

"hi my name is kira" siad he old woman

"testify" sadi grimm

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMYONY

"i didnt kill the boy how could i place the curse on them and how wold it only kill him and not the others"

OBEJCTION" yelled phoenxi and he presentd the card

"she spoke befor he caem back but after the others did thats how only he deid"

"what the fuck kinda theory is that" said kria

"7 yeers a go you placed the curse it is now 7 years late and de girl spoke wen she shaw her bruders but she made a mistale because BEN WASNT BACK YET"

the old woman gasped

"i think se gaspd when she saw them and that killed the boy"

"you cant prove it"

"yes i can lets have bath tesitfy"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DID IT IM A WITCH KILL EMR" suddenly kira PULLED OUT A MAGIC WAND AND POINT IT AT KING AND KWEEN "AND IF YU DONT OPEN DE DOORS AND LET ME OUT ILL TURN DEM TO FROGS!"

"AAAAAAAAGH" screamed udgey

"OH YES!" shout grimm in victory

"OBJECTIN!" shouted pheonix "our ALREDY outside!"

"...FUCK NOOOOO!" screamd kira realizing all was lost

"hahaha anyay not guilty!" said udgey

"OOOO" shouted grim

AFTER THE TRIAL

kria was bruend for her crimes and evrytone laffed at her even pheonix udgey and grimm but befor phenix could do anything he was suckd out of the phone and into the law offices

"phoenix u made money from the case lets get burgers" said maya

"OBJACTATINE"

D END


End file.
